Energetic Love
by otakufan375
Summary: Honoka and Rin have similar personalities. But what if they also had similar feelings towards each other?


It was another day at Otonokizaka high school. The idol group, Muse, were just finishing up their practice. Rin Hoshizora went over to her childhood friend, Hanayo Koizumi, to see if she wanted to walk home.

"Hanayo, would you like to walk home together?" Rin asked

"I'm sorry, Rin, but I have something else that I need to do today" Hanayo said

Rin frowned. Her best friend hasn't been hanging out with her lately. She doesn't know the reason why and whenever she would ask what she needed to do she would just say that it was nothing that she needed to worry about.

Rin walked away and wondered what she could do before she could go home.

"What am I supposed to do now? Hanayo usually likes to play with me" Rin said

Rin then spotted a familiar face. It was the leader of Muse, Honoka Kousaka. She brightened up and knew who she wanted to hang out with. Honoka and Rin's personalities were similar. Since their personalities were similar they are able to get along really well.

"Honoka!" Rin said

Honoka turned around and saw that it was Rin.

"Oh hi Rin" Honoka said

"Honoka, do yo want to hang out with me?" Rin asked

"I don't have anything else planned, so I would be happy to hang out with you" Honoka said

"Yay!" Rin said

"But you usually hang out with Hanayo. Are you not with her today?" Honoka asked

"Hanayo has been really busy lately. We haven't been able to spend very much time together" Rin said

"Looks like we're in the same boat" Honoka said

"What do you mean?" Rin asked

"Lately, Kotori and Umi have been too busy to hang out with me" Honoka said

"Then let's hang out with each other" Rin said

"Sure, where would you like to go?" Honoka asked

"I heard there was a water park nearby. Let's go there" Rin said

"Sure! It's been getting hot lately. Let's meet up at the park in an hour and then we can go there" Honoka said

"Sure, sounds like a plan" Rin said

Honoka managed to make it to the park first and saw that Rin wasn't here yet. Just as she thought that Rin showed up in the nick of time. Honoka was wearing an orange bikini with stars on them. Rin was wearing a yellow striped bikini.

"Where do you want to go first?" Honoka asked

"Let's go down the water slides" Rin said

"I was hoping that you would say that because that's what wanted to do first" Honoka said

"Then let's go!" Rin said

The two energetic girls went up to the tallest slide so they could go down it. Rin went first and Honoka soon followed her.

"WHEEEE!" Rin said

"WHEEEE!" Honoka said

The slide lead the girls to a large pool area. Honoka and Rin were laughing.

"That was so much fun" Rin said

"Totally! Let's do it again" Honoka said

Rin nodded in agreement and the two of them went down the giant water slide again and it was just as fun as it was the first time.

Rin came back from the bathroom only to have water shot at her. She looked and saw that Honoka had a water pistol.

"Got ya" Honoka said

Rin took this as a challenge and managed to find her own water pistol and got back at Honoka. The two of them had a water gun fight. They were laughing throughout the entire fight. They then had a water balloon fight and they were having just as much fun as the water gun fight.

The two of them stopped to get some lunch at a nearby restaurant.

"I'm having so much fun, Honoka!" Rin said

"Me too! I'm glad we came here" Honoka said

"I'm having just as much fun with you as I do with Hanayo" Rin said

"What a coincidence. I was just about to say that I'm having just as much fun with you as I do with Umi and Kotori" Honoka said

"I wonder what our childhood friends are up to" Rin said

"I wonder that too" Honoka said

Honoka then looked back at the water and thought of an idea.

"Oh! I just thought of something" Honoka said

"Really?! What is it?" Rin said

"What do you say we do a water dance at our next love live?" Honoka asked

"Water dance?" Rin asked

"It's kind of like water ballet" Honoka said

"Water ballet?" Rin asked

"Let me put it this way. You know we always dance on land but there are some people who can dance in the water" Honoka said

"Dance in the water? Is that even possible?" Rin asked

"It is. There some dancers who do water ballet. They have to do a lot of swimming and perform a lot of moves in the water. They dance like fish in the water" Honoka said

"That sounds like fun! We should definitely do that" Rin said

"What do you saw we practice in the water after lunch?" Honoka asked

"Sounds good to me" Rin said

After they were done eating they went into a pool area and started to practice their water dancing. It took a while for them to get the hang of it but when they got the hang of it they looked like professional water dancers.

"We should get the others do this too" Honoka said

"Yes, let's bring them here so we can practice" Rin said

"You're really amazing Rin" Honoka said

"Thanks Honoka! But why would say that all of a sudden?" Rin asked

"Because you have a lot of stamina. Probably from playing sports for a long time" Honoka said

"I can help you get more stamina if you need it" Rin said

"I would like that thanks" Honoka said

Honoka and Rin stayed at the water park and played until it was time for it to close. They grabbed their things and exited the park.

"Honoka, we should definitely do this again" Rin said

"I agree. Maybe we can do this at the beach" Honoka said

"Maybe the two of us can go to the beach tomorrow" Rin said

"I would like that" Honoka said

Both of them held and hands said one line at the same time.

"It's a date!" Honoka and Rin said

Both of them went their separate ways. They couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The next day Honoka was confronted by Umi and Kotori.

"Honoka, we're free this time so we can hang out" Kotori said

"We were able to make some time for you" Umi said

Honoka looked at them with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry you two, but I already have plans" Honoka said

Kotori and Umi weren't expecting to hear that from their childhood friend. Honoka never made plans unless she really needed to.

"Did something come up at the shop?" Umi asked

"No, I just made plans to hang out with someone else" Honoka said

Both girls were hurt at the answer that Honoka gave them.

"You made plans with someone else?" Kotori asked

"That's right. I made plans with them yesterday" Honoka said

Honoka looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for her to meet up with Rin.

"Oops! Sorry girls, I need to go. We can hang some other time. See you later" Honoka said

This time it was Honoka who arrived late.

"Sorry for being late" Honoka said

"It's okay, I just got here myself. I was confronted by Hanayo. She had some free time" Rin said

"I was confronted by Kotori and Umi for the same reason" Honoka said

"Enough about that lets go" Rin said

"Right!" Honoka said

The two of them left for the beach and they practiced some more of their water dancing and Rin trained Honoka to increase her stamina. They did this until sunset and the two of them were watching the sunset.

"It has been really great spending time with you, Rin" Honoka said

"I feel the same, Honoka. Spending time with you like this has been one of the greatest day in my life" Rin said

Honoka and Rin were holding hands and looked at each other in the eyes. They were blushing. They could feel their hearts pounding in their chests.

" _My heart is pounding so hard against my chest. I've never felt like this around Rin"_ Honoka thought

" _My heart is beating so fast whenever I'm around Honoka. I've never felt this way around Honoka before"_ Rin thought

Before they knew it both of them were leaning towards each other and kissed each other on the lips. When they separated they just looked at each other. The moment didn't last long because both of them had a look of horror on their faces and turned away from each other. Their faces were as red as tomatoes.

" _I just shared my first kiss with Rin"_ Honoka thought

" _I just shared my first kiss with Honoka"_ Rin thought

They turned back towards each other and stared at each other for a minute. Honoka decided to speak up first.

"S-sorry about that Rin. I wasn't thinking" Honoka said

"I-It's not your fault, Honoka. It's mine. I didn't realize what I was doing before it was too late" Rin said

They two energetic girls looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Looks like we share a lot more in common than we thought" Honoka said

"You can say that again" Rin said

"You know, Rin. I started to develop a little crush on you for the last couple of days" Honoka said

"Really? I was about to say the same thing" Rin said

"Does this make us a couple?" Honoka asked

"I think it does" Rin said

"Looks like we're going out then" Honoka said

"We should go on date soon" Rin said

"Yeah we definitely do that" Honoka said

"I think we should hurry home before our parents start to worry about us" Rin said

"You're right. Let's meet up again tomorrow" Honoka said

Once again the two of them held hands and said the same line like they did yesterday.

"It's a date!" Honoka and Rin said

With that line said, the new couple went to their own homes to turn in for the night.


End file.
